starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Tempest Feud
Tempest Feud, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Publikację wydano w 2002 roku i jego autorami są Jeff Grubb i Owen K. C. Stephens. W roku 2012 Jeff Grubb napisał nowelizację tej przygody RPG. Powieść nosi nazwę Plaga (Scourge). ''Zawartość: *Introduction **Here Be Hutts **Plot Overview **Playing the Adventure **Setting Levels **Playing in Different Eras **The Nature of Hutts **Hutt History **Hutt Names **Running Hutts **Popara's Kajidic **The Corporate Sector Authority *Act One - A Hutt's Best Hope **Starting Point **Scene One (Take 1): The Briefing ***Tailoring the Briefing **Scene One (Take 2): The Offer ***A Little Research **Scene Two: Meeting Popara ***The Audience Chamber ***The Heart of the Matter ***Comments from the Wookiee Gallery ***The Wookiee Doesn't Always Win **Scene Three: Hutt Machinations ***After the Meeting-Vago ***Vaccination ***Inspecting the Ship ***The Data Disks ***A Final Meeting-Zonnos **Scene Four: Trouble at Endregaad ***The Crab Tracers ***The Bomu Ambush **Scene Five: Above the Plague Planet ***Resoluta ***The Conference ***Calling Around ***Fallout **Scene Six: Running the Blockade ***In the Atmosphere ***Where Do We Land? **Scene Seven: Tel Bollin ***Scenic Tel Bollin ***Geode Miners ***Skydove Freight ***City Hall ***Emergency Relief Area ***Swoop Gang ***The Fallen Warrior **Scene Eight: To Temple Valley ***The Caravan ***Setting out on Rheir Own ***The Oasis Children ***The Caravan - The Children's First Night ***The Caravan - The Children's Second Night ***On Their Own - The Children's Only Night ***Maw of the Oasis Mother ***Life in Temple Valley **Scene Nine: The Crashed Ship ***What Really Happened ***The Assault ***Return to Tel Bollin **Scene Ten: The Bomu Way **Scene Eleven: Leaving the Planet **Scene Twelve: Rendezvous **Rewards for the Heroes **Rewards for the Players **First Intermission ***Advancement and Training ***Small Adventures and Side Trips ***Popara as Patron ***Revenge of the Bomu ***More Tempest Users ***More on Angela Krin ***Relationships with Others **Bringing in New Heroes *Act Two - Night on Nar Shaddaa **Scene One: Gathering the Troops **Scene Two: Viva Nar Shaddaa! ***What Really Happened ***An Old Friend ***Rough Guide to Nar Shaddaa **Scene Three: Weekend at Popara's ***Party Time! ***Guests at the Party ***The Audience ***Popara's List ***The Death of Popara the Hutt ***What Can the Heroes Do? ***What Really Happened ***Prisoners of the Hutts ***Fleeing the Towers **Scene Four: Down and Out on Nar Shaddaa ***Back to the Ship ***Resting in a City That Never Sleeps ***Enemies of My Enemy - Parella and Lungru ***On the Trail of the Spice - Kuzbar's Cantina ***On the Trail of the Spice - Dark Melody ***On the Trail of the Spice - Headache Bar **Scene Five: Angela Krin ***The Warehouse **Scene Six: The Evocii **Scene Seven: Blast On, Blast Off ***The Hutt Caravel ***Evocii to the Rescue ***Capture! **Scene Eight: The Announcement **Scene Nine: Zonnos Enraged ***Abandoning the Captives ***Mika Freed **Scene Ten: The Last Hutt Standing **Rewards for the Heroes **Rewards for the Players **Second Intermission ***Advancement and Training ***Small Adventures and Side Trips ****Mika as Patron ****Parella's Back ****More Tempest ****Working with Angela Krin ****Relationships with Others **Bringing in New Heroes *Act Three - The Spice Lord of Varl **Scene One: Working for Mika **Scene Two: Special Delivery ***Apologies from Lungru **Scene Three: Krin's Angle **Scene Four: Barabi Run ***Unrepentant **Scene Five: Welcome to Varl ***Rough Guide to Varl ***The Landing Pad **Scene Six: Into the Mountain ***Mineshaft Encounters ***Mountain Encounters **Scene Seven: The Manufacturing Plant **Scene Eight: Aboard Tempest ***For Section: Tempest Processing Plant ***Aft Section: Engine Room ***Port Section: Docking Bay ***Starboard Section: Barracks, Repair Shop, and Armory **Scene Nine: The Bridge **Scene Ten: Up, Up and Away **Rewards for the Heroes **Rewards for the Players **Further Adventure Hooks ***Crush the Tempest Trade ***Guard the Storm ***Save the Evocii ***Old Enemies ***New Allies *Appendix One: GM Characters *Appendix Two: New Creatures *Appendix Three: New Starships **CSA Starships **Authority IRD **Resolute **Etti Light Cruiser **Barabi Run **Heroes' Ship **Vengeance **Hutt Caravel **Hutt Patrol Ship **Popara's Ubrikkian Space Yacht **Tempest *Appendix Four: New Droids *Appendix Five: New Equipment *Appendix Six: New Vehicles **Heavy Swoop Bike **Hoverskiff Przygody *Tempest Feud ''Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Typical Hutt Retinue *Huttese in Play *Imru Ootmian *It's A Hutt! Blast It! *The Endregaad Plague *Suwantek TL-1200 Freighter *Cheating The Hutts *The Bomu Clan *Calling In a Favor *Crashing on Endregaad *Central Tel Bollin, Endregaad - mapa *Hey, We Got Spice *Taking Tempest *Alone Against The Oasis Mother *Meet Mika The Hutt *Killing Mika The Hutt *Mika's Campsite at The Crashed Ship *But We Toasted The Ship! *Nar Shaddaa Landing Pad *Falling in Nar Shaddaa *Popara's Penthouse *The Scene of The Crrime *Getting Around in Nar Shaddaa *Blind Contracts *The Evocii of Nar Shaddaa *Convincing The Evocii *Side Trip to Nal Hutta *Mika's Untimely Demise *Barabi Run Mobquet Medium Transport *Crashing on Varl *Tempest *Tempest Processing Plant *Tempest Docking Bay *Audience Chamber Aboard Tempest *Bomu Clan *Angela Krin - dane postaci *Cereans *Kir Sesad - dane postaci *Gabbera - dane postaci *Hawj - dane postaci *Bomu pilot - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Bomu Soldier - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Caravan Guards - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Cerean Bodyguards - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *CSA Liaison Officer - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *CSA Sergeant - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *CSA Trooper - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Evocii Warrior - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *H-3POA - dane droida *H-3POB - dane droida *H-3POC - dane droida *H-3PO *Huwin Clathor - dane postaci *Kenu Clan Delegate - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Klatooinian Mercenary - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Lungru the Hutt (Lungru Nokko Vimmas) - dane postaci *Lyssa Torel (Tel Bollin Bureaucrat) - dane postaci *Meldark - dane postaci *Mika the Hutt (Mika Anjiliac Chiera) - dane postaci *Miltar Dolor - dane postaci *Min Gost - dane postaci *Minnix - dane postaci *Popara's Southern Nikto Guard - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Mika's Ceremonial Mountain Nikto Guard - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Typical Mountain Nikto Guard - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Ogo Nan - dane postaci *Parella the Hutt (Parella Jiramma Baco) - dane postaci *Popara the Hutt (Popara Anjiliac Diresto) - dane postaci *Radigan - dane postaci *Radigan's Thug - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Ranso Li - dane postaci *Cruva Lenda - dane postaci *Ryssk - dane postaci *Simol Toc - dane postaci *Sorgoth - dane postaci *Spice Pirate (Rodian, Human) - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Spice Raider - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Sundro Tam - dane postaci *Tarson Kestrel - dane postaci *Tempest Thug - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Urfo - dane postaci *Urfo's Thug - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Koya Utrila - dane postaci *Rihn Utrila - dane postaci *Dai Utrila - dane postaci *Vago the Hutt (Vago Gejalli Thokka) - dane postaci *Wookiee Scout - typowy przedstawiciel formacji *Zonnos the Hutt (Zonnos Anjiliac Priare) - dane postaci *Oasis Mother - dane zwierzęcia *Oasis Children - dane zwierzęcia *Photon Spider - dane zwierzęcia *Vrblther - dane zwierzęcia *Corporate Sector Authority IRD - dane statku kosmicznego *''Resolute'' (Rendili/Vaufthau Shipyards Ltd. Invincible Heavy Cruiser) - dane statku kosmicznego *Etti Light Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *''Barabi Run'' (Modified Mobquet Medium Transport) - dane statku kosmicznego *Heavily Modified Suwantek TL-1200 Freighter - dane statku kosmicznego *''Vengeance'' (Modified Corellian Engineering Corporation YV-260) - dane statku kosmicznego *Hutt Patrol Ship (Ubrikkian Frigate) - dane statku kosmicznego *Popara's Ubrikkian Space Yacht - dane statku kosmicznego *''Tempest'' (Custom-built Battle Cruiser) - dane statku kosmicznego *Hutt Security Droid - dane droida *Hutt War Droid - dane droida *Crab Tracer - dane urządzenia *Gentler Rod - dane urządzenia *Hutt Battle Armor - dane urządzenia *TaggeCo Air-2 Swoop - dane pojazdu *SoroSuub HS-14 Hoverskiff - dane pojazdu ''Credits: *Designers - Jeff Grubb, Owen K. C. Stephens *Editors - Christopher Perkins, Duane Maxwell *Managing Editor - Kim Mohan *Creative Directors - Thomas M. Reid, Christopher Perkins *Art Director - Sean Glenn *Cover Artist - Matt Hatton *Interior Artists - Adi Granov *Cartographer - Rick Achberger *Typographer - Angelika Lokotz *Graphic Designer - Mari Kolkowski *Vice President and Director of RPG R&D - Bill Slavicsek *Business Manager - David Wise *Project Manager - Douglas Steves *Production Manager - Chas Delong *Lucas Licensing Eitor - Michelle Vuckovich, Ben Harper *Lucas Licensing Art Director - Iain Morris ''Dodatki On-line: *The Nebula Assassin Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)